what does the future hold?
by funky821
Summary: it's time for the world to know who they are. time for everyone to see. soz i suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**my first fan fic hope you like**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: i own w.i.t.c.h hahahahaha HAA**

**irma: you wish you do know tell these guys the truth before i but kick you ass into next tuesday **

**ME: kay. i don't own w.i.t.c.h now happy irma**

**Irma: yeah **

**ME: yore gonna pay for this irma lair. i ain't gonna give a boyfriend **

**IRMA: like i care. i don't need a guy i can find happiness through ruining lives**

_**What does the future hold**_

WILL POV

"Guardians of the infinite dimensions, I have something planned for you, a mission"

"What is it grandma" hay Lin, hyper as always said to her grandma, who was now oracle of Candracar.

"Patience my dear, I was just about to explain"

"Old lady you better start talking now before I start swearing. And both you and I know guardians have problems with being patient." Irma, she just can't be patient and Yan Lin hated being called old so Irma's in trouble.

"Hey who you calling old. The elemental cards have picked out your next mission. I believe it will be the hardest mission you have to face so far" Yan Lin looked scared I was going to ask her what wrong but Irma spoke faster

"So who's this bad ass that we have to kick into next year"

"There is no evil to beat Irma."

"What so what do we have to do"

"My dear girls, I'm afraid it time, time for the world to know"

As soon as she said that we knew that today, like it or not the world will know our secret the fortress suddenly became silent. Our parent would know that for 2 years (**don't know if it two years for real but you know**) our ordinary live included beating un evil tyrant and locking him in prison then coming home just in time for tea. I never told my mum or dean not because I didn't trust them but because I didn't want them to worry. My mum would finally know that both her kids are freaks. William won't have to hide anymore neither will any other of the other magic students. We won't have to pretend to be two different people but what would the price be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it based on the comics, but I disagree with Cornelia and Caleb breaking up. I also like matt being able to turn into Shagon. I'm keeping Eric he is not moving away. So it's a mixture of both the comics and the cartoon.**

**Disclaimer****: hear ye. Hear ye. I herby disclaim owning W.I.T.C.H**

**Irma's POV**

"**but if people find out are secret, that's it, no more normality" taranee, will and Cornelia were arguing about what grandma lin told us.  
>"yes they'll expect us to be guardians all the time"<br>"but its kandraker, we can't fight it. If it's time, then it's time"  
>I tuned that conversation out and concentrated on hay lin she looked like she was going to burst into tears<br>"what's wrong hay," I asked her. Whatever it was, I was going to help her. She was my best friend. I wasn't going to let anything, or anyone hurt her.  
>"it's just…" she was sniffing "what are we going to do, when the world finds out our secret. How is the world gonna find out our secret. What are people going to think of us"<br>"don't worry about that, your grandma said some time in the near future not right now"  
>"I guess you're right"<br>"when am I ever wrong"  
>"guys" I heard taranee say she sounded terrified "Cedric"<br>"CEDRIC?" all of us shouted. We turned around and there he was 20 feet long, terrifying, and just plain ugly.  
>"Show yourselves guardians."<br>the now huge crowd started to murmur asking about these so called guardians  
>"we may have beaten me once before guardians, but you will not beat me this time"<br>we looked at each other. Then taranee started the telepathetic conversation  
><strong>_**"**__guys he's right there and everyone can see him"_**  
><strong>"_what do we do_"** hay Lin was sobbing now"  
><strong>_"what I want to know is how he escaped kandraker"_** corny was all attitude like always  
><strong>_"well we kick his ass"_** we had the best leader. Will  
><strong>_"oooh yeah"_** I'm always ready for action. Always.**

**Wills POV**

"**Yo Cedric, we're right here" I shouted loud enough so he could hear me. I knew everyone could hear me.  
>"Aah. It's the guardians of the infinite dimensions, like I said you may have beaten my once but you will not beat me again" I didn't care what he said it didn't matter. How did he get out? He should still be locked up in kandraker. (I know in the comics he disappears in that book but in this story he was locked up in kandraker). He knew no one knew about our secret. Was he purposely trying to ruin our lives? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Irma started screaming<br>"once? Dude we beat you twice. And I know you're jealous because you are nowhere near as powerful as us "  
>"stop this chit chat and get on with it" Cedric, still impatient, Still rude, and still very, very ugly.<br>"Alright, let's go girls" we stepped out of the crowd and walked towards him. The people looked at us as if we lost our minds. 5 15 year old girls walking towards a 20 foot tall snake monster we did seem a little crazy I have to admit, but we've beaten Cedric before and now where stronger and more experienced and beating him didn't seem hard. The hard bit was after this the whole world will know our secret. We had no choice it was either people finding out about our secret or the whole world suffering because we didn't want to get rid of Cedric.**

**So I held out the heart and yelled "guardians unite". There was a flash of color. And sound all five of us rose upwards the sky. The magic took me in a ball of fluorescent pink light I could feel my body growing and maturing. I could feel my wings coming out of my back. I could feel the magic coursing through my veins. Nothing felt better than that magic. We stood in front of Cedric, backs to the audience and look down to admire ourselves. It was an automatic reaction to whenever we changed. But this time we had many other people staring at us in shock. All of them probably wondering what happened. How the heck we changed from normal 15 year old girls to some freaky winged girls dressed in purple and turquoise and the weirdest part was that we definitely looked older than 15. I turned around and shouted stay back and then the battle commenced **

**Eric's POV**

**I could see Taranee making a shield of fire to protect us from the snake man. The creature grabbed hay Lin and I was scared for her. She just looked at him smiled than started spinning making a tornado. She then landed softly on the floor. Cornelia than made a huge hole in the floor where the snake man was standing and Irma filled it with water I don't know where she got the water from. It appeared from her finger tips then hay lin started suffocating him by taking away his air supply and will was making lightning nearly hit him, missing him by centimeters. After he gave up they stopped tormenting him. opened some sort of portal then chucked him in. then they stood before us  
>"we can explain," will was the first to talk. The way she walked or talked and they way she was telling them what to do it was obvious she was the leader.<br>"we are the guardians of the infinite dimensions it's kind of our job to stop things like that from happening ,but not only on earth on all the other dimensions too. It's our jobs to save lives and we have. Any time there's serious trouble, anywhere, earth, meridian, arckhanta zamballa, kandraker, nune boreal anywhere, we are there to save them and defeat evil, and we do it without expecting anything in return. We love doing it" will was explaining.  
>"wait, we gotta change back " there was a bright light andt hey changed back to normal.<br>"Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin we have to talk to you and since Caleb and Matt were acting like they knew they have to come as well to the silver dragon to help the girls explain this" Susan Collins, Will's mum was shouting obviously confused  
>"OK" they all said and we headed to the silver dragon were hopefully I would get some answers to the many questions running through my head <strong>


End file.
